


Drabble 3

by Lecterism



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5239178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecterism/pseuds/Lecterism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will has barely started his relationship with Molly. He feels he wants to share his life with her but there are aspects of his past he still has nightmares about. Nightmares he can't share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble 3

After a while sleeping with Molly, Will wakes up in the middle of the night from a vivid dream where things are different. He had run away to Europe with Hannibal and Abigail was still alive, by his side, their side. Will realizes he was crying and breaks down thinking of his mistake. He can have a family now with Molly and Walter but he feels like he destroyed his previous one. He can still feel Abigail's blood on his palms, which he looks feeling her death is on him. Molly wakes up too, asking what's wrong. Will can't tell her. They had been dating for a while and Will has told her half truths about his previous life. But he hasn't felt ready to talk about Hannibal. He just can't yet. He lies about it and pretends to fall back asleep in Molly's embrace. He's awake, thinking with his eyes closed. A single tear rolls down his face thinking about unfinished equations of time reversal and teacups that stay shattered. He likes his new life, he likes his girlfriend, her son and he likes having his dogs back. He likes the stability he has achieved. But one thing he's been wrong about:

He does miss Hannibal.

He didn't want to think about him but his mind has already betrayed him that night. He wonders about his old friend. Wonders if he is awake too thinking of their alternative ending. Will can feel his heart pounding against his chest. God, he really misses him but he can't go back on his steps. He has to keep swimming. He has to start all over again in a world where there's no place for Hannibal Lecter and convince himself there's no place for him in his world either.


End file.
